


Things Just Got Interesting

by vsnow



Series: HP/FB Prompts [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: Vinda had hoped for a quiet night...





	Things Just Got Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/gifts).



**Rosegold - “Well, things just got interesting.”**

~*~

Quiet.

Nurmenguard was so quiet that Vinda could have sworn she heard her own restful heartbeat as she lounged in bed.

This was exactly the type of night she loved in this place she called home.

Nurmenguard was not ‘like’ a home, it was in fact her home.

And it felt even more so now that they had brought Queenie into their ranks.

So strange, one would think she would have so much more in common with Carrow, both being part of the sacred 28 and running away from home as it were.

But this was not the case.

Whatever bond she had formed with Queenie was so very unexpected but none the less real.

Yes, these were exactly the nights of quiet contemplation Vinda loved.

That was until a scream sounded from a room away.

It came from the direction of the chamber of whom she had just been thinking.

In a flash Vinda grabbed her wand, leaping out of bed, quickly grabbing a shawl to cover her nightgown as she left her room.

The hallway was still lit by lanterns, and moonlight coming from the windows.

It was easy enough to find Queenie’s door. It was locked, but it was a simple spell to undo.

“Alohomora.”

The lock clicked and she turned the handle. She did not risk the time for her eyes to adjust, “Lumos” Vinda set the end of her wand aglow. It was just enough to see just ahead of her as she made her way to the other witch.

Queenie sat up in her bed looking terrified.

“Teenie.” The blond whispered, gazing out into the darkness in front of her with wide eyes.

“Are you alright?” Vinda asked.

It seemed to break the other out of whatever spell she was in.

Queenie regarded the intruder, “Are you real?”

“I should hope so.”

Queenie shivered.

Vinda sat down on the end of the bed, pulling the shawl from her own shoulders and wrapping it around the other, “Did you have a bad dream?”

Queenie shook her head, “I- it was too real to be a nightmare. I saw them right there.” She pointed into the darkness.

Vinda took her wand, flicking it so that the light went out further to explore the room, illuminating where Queenie’s phantoms should be.  

“No one.”

“It can’t be.” Queenie was disbelieving, “I saw my sister right there… And Jacob. They told me-” She could not continue, it was too horrible for her to think about.

Vinda stayed silent, allowing a freedom for the other to continue if she so choose.

Queenie look to her, “I have an odd request. Feel free to say ‘no’.”

And Vinda was almost sure she could never, “What is it?”

Queenie lifted the blanket, “Join me?” She asked shyly, “I think I just might be missing everyone.”

Vinda found herself unable to move for a moment’s time.

“Sorry.” Queenie put the blanket down, feeling suddenly very childish.

Vinda shifted onto the bed, wishing only to grant the other peace.

Immediately Queenie latched onto her for life.

Vinda lay still, not returning the embrace nor pushing away.

“Thank you. This is so much better.” Queenie let out a small giggled at the realization, “You know, you remind me a little of my sister.”

“I’m glad.” Came a bit of a lie, though perhaps there were worse things to be likened to.

Queenie’s smile faded, now comfortable enough to recall aloud her dream, “They both called me crazy. And before I knew it everyone I cared about was leaving me. Everyone… it felt so real.” She only wished for the best to those she loved.

“It was not real.” Vinda once again assured, turning her head down to find herself very close to the other. She turned away, finding herself oddly self-conscious, something that never happened.

“It was as though I was seeing my worst fear.” Queenie continued, “But it was funny, cuz you know, the reason I was so surprised by you in my room was that… you were there too.”

“Me?”

“Ya.”

Vinda was flattered to be counted among those Queenie cared for so, though she hated to be lumped in with that Jacob, “You say that you felt as though it was seeing your worst fear before you?”

The blond nodded, a bit confused by such a jump in conversation. But it did not take long before she understood, “You don’t think-“

“I do.”

“It appears as though someone let in a boggart.”

And now the creature was twittering around the castle without a care in the world, unchecked, and sure to cause havoc such as this.

“Well, things just got interesting.” It seemed as though this was the end of Vinda’s quiet night.

 


End file.
